With in the Wind
by Evil Bunny of Death
Summary: “You can’t hide from my power, Jacqueline!” Amy shouts pointing to the forest that Jacqueline escaped into “I’ll just smolder you all alive!” she laughs strikeing all of the nearby vegetation“Silence little one, I’ll take you out of harm's way
1. Prologue

EBD: Hey ya'll!! I've decided to forget about the other story that I was writing and do this one! .….

TC: I've invited the entire crew for this wonderful celebration!! drags in a tub of candy/ soda/ random sugary things

KK: just walking into the basement (where all of my stories will be written) What's the celebration for? And do you realize that you just gave EBD a heart attack?

TC: .u….Ummm well, I thought that it was a good thing that she was writing things outside the gang? shrugs ducking from KK's wrath

KK: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS WILL DO TO HER?! she shouts swinging around a hot pink frying pan

Hiei: spazes and runs away PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get it away!!! Get it away!!! (If you want to know what's with the pink, read my pal Tailchaser0's stories)

KK: runs after him, with her frying pan; shouting **H**HH**I**IIIIII**E**EEEEEEE**I**IIIIIII****!!

TC & EBD: .u…………OK?

EBD: CANDY AND SUGARY SWEETS!!! dives into the candy

TC: Oh! Party!! joins EBD with the gorging themselves

YYH GANG & KK: PaRtY!!!!! jump into the now half full tub

Narrator: Hey! I want some too!!!

KK: I thought we fired you? sits on the rim of the tub, grabbing as many empty bottles she can carry

EBD: Yeah! Jumps out of the tub with strawberry lickerish sticks for weapons, and swinging them like numb chucks

TC: YEAH GET OUT!!! Jumping out of the tub with Blow Pops

Narrator: No! I want some candy!! taking a step forward

Yukina: in sing- song voice Oh, Hiei!!! Can you get rid of this party pooper?

Hiei: smiles evilly, pulling out his sword Love to!

Narrator: Runs away, screaming Ok!! OK!! I'm going!!

EBD: TC, my twin, can you do the disclaimer? I'm too busy finishing off the rest of the candy! everyone but TC dives back into the tub, but leaving the trash stuffed in a trash can

TC: Awesome!!! I get to do the first one of the story!! jumps up and down, reading purple, green, and yellow queue cards No one in this crew, owns YYH, for if any of us did, there would be a giant fight between us , because we wouldn't agree with the critics out there and battle them in our odd ways! looks back at everyone whispering Who made up this disclaimer? It's doesn't make sense!

KK: Also, EBD used the idea of the **CIRCLE OF MAGIC** series, because it goes perfectly into her plot!! everyone looks at a deep red EBD

Jin: Now, off into the night!!! the funny thing is I'm writing this in the middle of the day .

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

Talking

actions

**page break/ flashbacks / certain time periods** (not always bold)

**_Prologue_**

It was the calm before the storm, in the middle of the night of July 5. In a forested area where our story begins inside the only hut found for miles.

"Ok, Amy!! Just one more push and then she'll be out!" a neko (cat) midwife with auburn mid-back length hair, violet eyes, and black cat ears and tail informs a female kitsune (fox) demon with silver hair that reaches her chin, wine-colored eyes, and a flamed colored kitsune tail and is obviously in labor "Great job!! Amy, what are you going to name your child?" the neko asks wrapping the new- born kitsune with her furless ears and tail plastered to her body in a blanket and passing it to the sweat soaked Amy

"Motoko Jacqueline. Since my husband abounded me, I'm not going to care for this creature, it will bring back too many unwanted memories" Amy states beginning to crush the new-born's neck

"AMY?! You can't! You're mate is defending our lands with the other men! What's wrong with you?!" Jacqueline taking the babe away from her mother _I've heard of this before, she's gone mad with the strain of this delivery!_

"Give her back! I'm going to do away with of her and you!" Amy gets up, and follows Jacqueline outside "You can't hide from my power, Jacqueline!" Amy shouts pointing to the forest that Jacqueline escaped into "I'll just smolder you all alive!" she laughs making lighting strike all of the nearby vegetation

"Silence little one, I'll take you someplace out of harm's way." Jacqueline whispers vanishing with Motoko sheltered within her arms…

**!#!$&&& **

EBD: OK! I decided to have the prologue a 'separate' chapter because it's easier to follow this way!

KK: Plus it takes forever for Bunny to look for things with the future chapters when she tries to recap certain things…

EBD: -- well, there's that…

TC: BUNNY! YOU"RE NEVER SUPPOSED TO ADMIT THAT!

EBD: shrugs At least I'm being honest…

KK and TC+face vault+ crying face! T-T; please review!!


	2. Motoko

EBD: Ok let's get right to it because I know that you're all dying to read the actual chapter!! ENJOY!

TC: Also, EBD used the idea of the **CIRCLE OF MAGIC** series, because it goes perfectly into her plot!! everyone looks at a deep red EBD

Jin: Now, off into the night!!! the funny thing is I'm writing this in the middle of the day .

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

Talking

actions

**page break/ flashbacks / certain time periods** (not always bold)

**Chapter 1: Motoko** we enter now with a young girl about…13 years old (in demon time) seated on the ground in a isolated farm

_Remember, Motoko… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! _The girl with an curious shade of emerald green eyes, a silver kitsune tail and ears, along with hazelnut tresses that go down to her waist, about Jin's height but ½ an inch shorter, wearing a pair of light-blue jeans (with a gap for her tail of course) and a soft indigo short sleeve. She was seated with a pale of water, a bucket of pebbles, and a few lit candles. Once she finally stands up, part of the earth underneath her lifts her up 5ft higher than her natural height, after that she launches into a dance (including an assortment of spins and twirls) about on the tower of stone; molding the water, pebbles, and fire into three separate streamers dancing about her slender body.

"MOTOKO! Are you prepared to go to the festival?! You're the privileged performer! Put your costume on, and let's _go_, before it begins!" Jacqueline grins calling Motoko down to earth

"It's that late, mom?" she asks shocked jumping down with an eager look on her face

"Yes sweet. Now, go change before we both grow old! You won't fancy to miss the first time you've gone to the village, do you?" Jacqueline jokes pointing out

"NO! I'll be right back!" Motoko dashes back to their small home and gets dressed swiftly into a simple white dress that binds up at the waist and has slanting short sleeves (kind of like Resha Valentine's from Rave Master . DON'T OWN!), simple wooden sandals, and quickly sprints back to Jacqueline, who is now dressed in a sapphire kimono with silver dragons on it, but wearing dark blue jeans underneath it all

"Come let's go." Jacqueline guides Motoko to the village "Are you doing the dance of the birds, today?" she murmurs to her, once they enter the town

"Nope" Motoko merely replies shaking her head

"Alright, what are you going to do, then?" Jackie probes

"It's a surprise." Motoko tells her as a tall, male demon with purple hair formed into a Mohawk, and laughing eyes advances towards them

"Ah, Jacqueline! I haven't seen you in ages! This must be Motoko, well in just a few minutes everyone will be ready to see you dance!" he starts leading Motoko to the stage "By the way, my name's Chuu!"

"Motoko, once you're on the stage, wait until the music actually begins, then dance. Afterward, curtsy and stride off the stage. Understand?" Jackie explains

"Yep"

"Ok, then get out there and dance your heart out!" Jackie lightly shoves her onto the stage

The music begins, and Motoko release a few colored ribbons into the air, which begin to weave about Motoko's body, while she's dancing

Over to Jackie and Chuu

"Jac, you know you have to tell her about her real mother?" Chuu murmurs to Jackie watching Motoko's dance

"Yes, but when I went to see if she was still alive from the delivery then the assaults, I found merely her corpse" Jackie answers softly

"Really? Let's talk more on this, once Motoko wonders off" Chuu whispers while Motoko finishes her dance, curtsying, and then walking off quickly

"That was wonderful, Motoko! When'd you make that up?" Jackie asks hugging her

"I made it a while ago! You really liked it?" She shouts when the music starts up once more

"Yes! Here, take this and get something for yourself! But make sure you seal it off, so thieves won't take it" Jacqueline hands Motoko a full bag of money

"All right" Motoko smiles holding the bag with both hands and puts lighting around it "Thanks mom!" She hugs her once more and wonders onto the dance floor, again

"Come let us go to my bar and talk in me private room" Chuu guides Jackie away from the festivities

Over with Motoko

"Isn't that the freak that lives outside the village?" a blonde bat demon whispers to her posy when Motoko passes them

"Yeh, I also heard that she's eaten some of our livestock!" one of the blonde's girls response, snickering

_Just ignore them, Motoko. They're just trying to hurt you…but it's working I wanta go, these girls are _mean_! Forget it, you can handle this! Just start dancing and you'll feel better,_ she smiles beginning to do another wind dance when a guy with red hair standing straight up, a little horn sticking out of his head, elfin ears, and wearing the same outfit he originally wore in the Demon Tournament, when he puts his hands around her waist, Motoko stops

"Ye shouldn't do the dance of wind by ye-self!" he laughs explaining with an Irish accent

"How'd you know what I was doing?" Motoko whispers confused; but allows herself to be led by him (dancing)

"Any wind demon can sense the change in these winds when someone dances with them! And besides, you got them all excited!" he explains laughing "By the way, m' name's Jin, what's yours?"

"Motoko…" she answers, when they both begin to form a tight tornado in their dance "We should probably undo these winds, before they do anymore damage" she laughs

"Only if you come with me to get something to drink" Jin stops Motoko

"…Ok" she answers breaking up her winds with Jin, and begin to walk off the dance floor (which has no one was on it now, due to the tornado)

"Hey!" The blonde shouts behind Motoko

"Huh? Aye lasses, who'd ya want?" Jin asks putting an arm on Motoko's shoulder

"You can't go out with Jin!" the blonde shouts trying to punch Motoko in the face, but she gets blasted by wind to the ground

"Who said that I couldn't go out with her?" Jin asks grinning

"We do" the others help their leader stand up and they all begin trying to puck Motoko, who is dodging all of the blows

"Now ladies this isn't fair play" Chuu laughs, but then getting punched "Ok who did that?" he shouts but never gets answered when the punky girls begin to attack Motoko with energy attacks; cornering Motoko

"Now that's just unfair" Jacqueline puts her hands on her hips

"I'll go help Motoko, Jacqueline" Jin starts to go but Jacqueline begins to laugh

"Oh no, boy! I mean it's not fair for those wanta bees, not Motoko! She can certainly handle herself, after all I've taught her!"

Motoko

"I don't any trouble, girls," she announces backing into a corner

"Well, you got it. Ever since you started flirting around with Jin" the blonde laughs "Ok girls, kill her" she and her posse attack her

"I tried to warn you…" she smiles brushing her fingers threw her hair to gather some tiny winds, and slams some at all of her attackers; who, in turn, all fall down "I'm sorry, but I _did_ warn you" she smiles walking away

"She's just what we're looking for, Rain. Can we recruit her?" a female kitsune demon with chin length navy hair, white ears and tail, light blue eyes, wearing black pants, tank, and shoes begs

"Yes, Ayame; but tonight, when she's alone." A female neko demon with sea green tail and ears, sapphire hair, violet eyes, and wearing a matching outfit of Ayame's

"Good…"

"Motoko! Great job!" Jin laughs patting her on the back

"Thanks…I guess. Did I just see mom and Chuu?" she looks around

"Yeah, but they only came to see the fight. Jackie said she'll meet you at home at mid-night" Jin answers leading her to get something to drink (no alcohol)

"Ok…" Motoko laughs

"Jin! There you are! We're heading out for the Demon Tournament. That is _if_ you don't wish to be late" a demon with sea green hair… Hell, it's Touya! Figure out what he looks like! Approaches them and notices Motoko and creates a rose out of ice, then gives it to her "There you go pretty lady"

"Touya, can you see I'm on a date?" Jin groans

_Ice demon…interesting_ Motoko laughs when Jin and Touya start to go at it, while she's absently playing with the rose

"What's so funny?" Jin asks forgetting about Touya

"You guys are acting like little kids!" she laughs crying ice

"Huh, ice demon? Jin I didn't know you were into them?" Touya whispers

"She's a wind mistress, it's just so cold with all this ice everywhere that she's crying ice tears" Jin laughs too

"Sorry…" Touya shrugs getting rid of the ice

"Well, I need to be getting home, boys" Motoko smiles getting up "Thanks Jin" she kisses him on the cheek, and walks away waving to Touya

"Is that you're first kiss?" Touya nudges Jin up

"No" he blushes fiercely

"Right… And your face doesn't show it" Touya laughs

…………………………………….Motoko…………………………………

_They're really nice guys. I hope I see them again_. Motoko hums to herself when Ayame grabs her into a bar and into a private room with Rain waiting inside "Who are you? And what do you want?" Motoko shouts, the air starting to pick up and mini lighting bolts weaving in and out of her hair

"Calm down. We just want to ask you if you wish to join our gang" Rain calmly answers putting a purple glowing hand on Motoko's back "Ayame, you shouldn't have frighten her so badly" Rain glares at her partner "My name's Rain, I believe you've already met Ayame?"

"I don't understand…"

"It's simple really; we want you to be in our club. It's a lot of fun, and you can come to the Demon Tournament to see your man" Ayame smiles

"Jin isn't my 'man', and how could I get away with something that could last months?" she asks looking at Rain with suspicion

"We'll meet you at you're house tomorrow, and begin your training, then you'll understand how you'll get away with it" Rain smiles

"But…"

"Better leave or you won't make curfew," Ayame points to a grandfather clock

"Crud! Bye!"

2 YEARS LATER

"Mom?!" Motoko smiles finding Jackie in the kitchen

"Motoko, I really need to tell you something, sit down" she indicates a chair across from her. _Ever since she's been hanging out with those two girls she's become more confident_

"What's wrong?" Motoko asks concern about her mom's tone

"I'm not your real mother, Motoko," she whispers

"Well, I've known that ever since I remember. I mean, you're a neko and I'm a kitsune!" Motoko laughs

"No, let me explain how I obtained you…" Jackie begins the story prologue

"Mom, it doesn't matter. You are the one that raised and cared for me, with even more love than a real mom could ever give me. To me you'll always be my mother" Motoko hugs her "I'm going to go on a hike with Ayame and Rain, ok mom?"

"Alright, but don't go looking for Sensui, ok?" Jackie asks weakly

"Of course not. I'll see yea later! Bye" Motoko smiles and walks out the door to meet Ayame and Rain

"Took you long enough!" Ayame shouts running swiftly with the other two girls by her side "By the time you came out, I could have died and back again!" she laughs

"Maybe…Oh! Is this our ride?" Motoko asks when they reach a few girls floating on oars

"Yep, these gals owe us a favor, so they're going to fly us there" Rain answers nodding to them. _Ever since Motoko's began training as one of Koenma's spies; she's become one of his most trusted and extremely good! I'm glad we decided to recruit her._

"But I can fly" Motoko points out

"You'll just waste energy, and besides you don't know the way." Laughs a girl with bright blue hair pulled into a high pony, amethyst eyes, and wearing a pink kimono Hiei: PIIIIINNNNNKKKKK!!!!! he runs away

"Motoko, Botan's right, we need to save our strength. We'll be guarding Prince Koenma" Rain puts in getting on Botan's oar with her, while Ayame does the same but with another girl, and Motoko reluctantly gets on the last girl's oar

Once they arrive

"Thank you, girls. But now you must return home" Botan waves good bye to the other two grim reapers

"Why aren't you going, Botan?" Ayame asks

"I'm coaching Yusuke's team" she laughs "Koenma's over there! See yea later!" Botan runs off

"Oui! Koenma! What are yea doing?" Rain laughs going over to meet him

"I'm sick and tired of people never noticing me!" he snaps, then notices Motoko "Hello! I've heard plenty about you. And I'm glad to have you on the team!" He shakes Motoko's hand

"Thank-you, sir. If you wish to be noticed more, I can help with that" Motoko points out

"Really, how can you do that?" Koenma doesn't believe her one bit

"Simple, I can do a temporally tattoo your forehead with 'Jr,' so people will notice you more. It will only come off when you're undercover or you're King. I've given Ayame, Rain, and I a couple!" she smiles

"Good idea. When can you do it?"

"Now, if you want it." She pulls out some black ink and draws 'Jr.' on in the middle of Koenma's forehead

"Great job Motoko! Now lets have a look around" Ayame barely get out of earshot from Koenma before cracking up in laughter

END OF CHAPPY!!

EBD: Ok I know that the chappy didn't do much…

TC: But it sure will make plenty of sense later!!

KK: EBD hasn't even put in where they all meet the YYH Gang!!

Hiei: Hn… Like I would want to meet someone like Motoko

EBD: tears in eyes But Ayame's based off of KK!

Hiei: sweat drop

KK+dangerously approaches Hiei+ Hiei…

Hiei: in high squeaky voice Yes?

Jin: HI HEY Everyone+he pops in scaring the crap out of everyone+

Hiei: **_Great timing, Jin! You just saved my butt!_**

Jin: Huh?

EBD & TC: eating a blow pop REVIEW!!

TC: UN guard! Points blow pop at EBD

EBD: Too shay! Points blow pop at her-self


	3. Explanations

EBD+sitting in the back of the bus, after being in a parade+ TC! Hold the Frigging blanket up!

TC+sitting next to EBD+ EBD! Just wait until we get to the outhouses to change out of the uniform! (Uniforms are white polo tee and maroon knee length shorts) +holds up the blanket, anyway+

KK: YOU IMPATIENT BUNNY!! YOU'RE A TRUE ARIES! YOU FREGGING IMPOSSIBLE TO COMPROMISE+sitting in front of EBD and TC+

EBD: NO! We won't be there in like forever! Just hold up the frigid blanket+Gets dressed while the guys come on the bus+

MP: O.o TC, take the blanket down...

TC & EBD & KK: No freaking way!

EBD: And besides we're both done! (TC and KK were already dressed)

KK: My eyes+Looks at SB AND MP to glare at them+

TC: .? What's wrong+looks over at SB and MP+

MP: SB's is getting dressed right next to me! Oo

EBD: soo what's the prob+Leaning over to the guys that are across from us+

MP: It's all right if girls do it, 'cause it's girl on girl action… but for guys it's just wrong+Spazes+

EBD+sees SB+ (just the blanket) MY EYES+Spazes with MP+

Random Parent: OK! We need to take roll! Say here when you here your name+Starts calling random names+

SB: DONE!

RP (random person): EBD!

EBD: I didn't do it+Looks nervously around her+

RP: O.o …ok…

TC: nice one…+gives EBD a high-five+ what did you do?

EBD: . I know nothing!…..;

RP: MP!

MP: I LIKE EGGS!

ALL: O.o ok that was random +all cracks up+

RP: KK?!

KK: The brownie mixture is supposed to be all chunky!...

TC & EBD: WE TOLD YOU THAT IT DIDN'T LOOK RIGHT!

EBD: viewers it's safer not to ask….

RP: SB!

SP: Absent minded!

All+laugh+

TC & EBD: Nice

EBD: Hey we're always doing that!

KK: It's because you two spend way too much time together!

RP: TC!

TC: I love chicken noodle soup+High-fives EBD+

EBD: You got that right+EBD giggles+

KK: That's it?

EBD+sigh+ yep… because she's special in her own way…

TC; At least I did read it+Pouts+

KK: It's time for the disclaimer!

EBD: Could I trade YYH for some brownies that now make a really good ice-cream topping?

OWNER: Nope! We like our YYH!

EBD+sighs+ it was worth a try…. I also used part of the **Circle of Magic **idea****thingy…

Actions+

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

Talking

Oh and 411, this Demon Tournament is one the one aired on YYH but modified just a bit for my story! . (Also the time frames are kind of weird, sorry, but they have to be like this!)…You'll understand next chapter

!$#!&#! PAGE BREAK AND OTHER THINGS! #$!!#

**CHAPTER 2, Explanations!&$$#&**

"You guys lets spread out and see who's here…we'll meet in an hour," Rain suggests

"Ok" Ayame and Motoko agree

"Motoko…don't let anyone boss you around too much!" Ayame jokes leaving in the direction of the concession stands, while Rain goes off to the battle arena

"I wonder if Jin actually came?" Motoko wonders aloud going to the waiting rooms

"Hey girlie!" a red skinned horned demon shouts stopping Motoko in her tracks

"What do you want?" she crossly demands as she crosses her arms

"Come with me if you don't want to get hurt…wow! You're a pretty one!" He exclaims as he begins to drool

"Ok first, nope not gonna happen, not while you're drooling. That's just nasty" she backs up so she won't have to touch the drool

"Well, then I'll just have to force you to come, wont I?" he brings a fist into the air

"Not so fast there low life…didn't your mother ever teach you hitting girls is not very courteous?" a demon with long silver hair, gold eyes, and in wearing a loose white outfit stops Motoko's attacker by grabbing his hand

"Nope, I ate my mother" the demon simply states, "She's the one that told me too, though"

"Gross" Motoko whispers watching her savior knock out her attacker

"I've heard worse. My name's Yoko, what's yours?" he asks, holding out a hand

"Motoko. I didn't need help you know" she pointed out after shaking his hand and being led away from the knocked out demon

"Really? Well then, I apologize. What are you doing around here anyway?" He asks leading her to an empty room

"I'm looking for someone…"she states nervously

"You're not going to fight, then?" Yoko wonders aloud, getting two pop cans (they're in the vending machine room…you know, the one's most hotel's have?)

"No. I'm not really allowed. My friends wouldn't let me fight anyway; they'd probably say that since I've never been out of the village, that I would be too fresh. You? What's your story?" Motoko takes a soda from Yoko and flops down on the sofa (it's a _really _nice vending machine room)

"I'm fighting on team Urameshi (sp?). Who're you looking for, I may be able to help." Yoko calmly sits down on a chair

"Jin and Touya, they're supposed to be fighting in the tournament" Motoko looks down at her drink

"Well, lucky for you, my team just beat them." Yoko answers getting up

"You didn't kill them, did you? They're really not bad guys, you know" Motoko's pops her head up watching Yoko like a hawk

"No, no they're not dead. Injured? Yes, but not dead. I'll take you to them." he laughs, leading Motoko to the infirmary "This is where I must leave you now, I must find my team mates" he smiles watching Motoko completely ignore him and starts looking for Jin and Touya

_Where could they be? I mean, there aren't too many people here. _Motoko thinks frowning

"WATCH IT!"

_I believe I've found him_ she laughs going towards the sound of someone causing a ruckus

"Sir, please have a seat! We have to give you this shot!" two female nurse demons shout to a familiar red headed boy

"Not in your life! Those hurt!" he shouts in the air not noticing Motoko behind him

_Oui! What a mess! Come here you._ Motoko thinks pulling on the winds keeping Jin afloat to herself

"What's going on here?! Jin, stop being a baby, and take your shot!" Touya shouts at Jin, not noticing Motoko either

"NO! Those things hurt!" Jin shouts glaring at his friend slowly coming to the ground in front of Motoko

"Oh, Jin?" Motoko whispers in a singsong voice, smiling when he turns around at the sound of his name

"Moto-?" He begins but gets interrupted while receiving a kiss from Motoko, and not noticing when the nurses give him the shot "What are you doing here?" he asks once Motoko's done kissing him

"I just arrived! Why I came to see you guys fight, but apparently I came too late!" she pouts looking at Jin and Touya's dumbfounded faces

"You could have just watched us on the demon channel at home" Touya states staring at Motoko

"Miss? Thank you for distracting him long enough to give him his shot" one of the nurses bow to Motoko

"Don't mention it!" she laughs waving a hand in dismissal to the nurses, then turning back to Jin she says, "I was kind of in the neighborhood" she smiles at them "Hello Touya, how have you been?' she turns to him now

"Not bad, why are you _really_ here?" he presses suspiciously looking at her, as they are walking out of the infirmary

"I already told you!" she innocently declares following him with Jin

"…" He drops it leading them to the forest outside

"What has a lassie like _you_, have been doing for _two years_?" Jin changes the subject

"Oh! Nothing, really. Oh! I have to meet Rain and Ayame! Oh they'll kill me for sure!" Motoko jumps hearing a clock clime the time

"Who's Rain and Ayame?" Jin asks confused holding Motoko back as she began to run away from them

"The two girls I came with. Come one! They're _so_ going to freak that I'm not on time!" she shouts leading the boys to the meeting spot

! $! #$ **The Meeting Spot**! #$)#

"She's late" Ayame declares when the clock chimes

"Maybe, she's in trouble? Or even hurt?" Rain suggests looking around "Or _lost_" she states dully

"I wouldn't be surprised…. There!" Ayame spots Motoko running towards them

"She's being followed! _That_ might be why she's late," Rain announces drawing two slender but sturdy swords with blue hilts

"Why couldn't she lose them?" Ayame whispers drawing an orange tinted sword with a red hilt

"I don't know…" Rain responses worried attacking when Motoko is safely behind Ayame

"Hey, why are they attacking _us_?!" Touya shouts to Motoko blocking Ayame

"Rain, Ayame what are you doing?" Motoko asks politely but only to be ignored

"Lassie, what did we _do_, to upset them so much?" Jin whispers making a block from Rain, next to Motoko

"STOP!!" Motoko shouts separating Rain and Ayame from attacking Jin and Touya with some winds

"Motoko, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ayame demands

"No, what the hell do _you_ think _you're_ doing?! Just because I was a little late, doesn't mean you can attack anyone with me!" Motoko steps towards her two friends; electricity weaving through her hair

"We thought you were being attacked, thus explaining the reason why you were late," Rain calmly explains, seething her swords

"Wow, just because you were a few seconds late, they both freak out!" Jin exclaims "You got some good friends here lassie!" he laughs hanging off her shoulder

"I didn't think you could shout like that," Touya states staring at Motoko in amazement

"Well, I can't shout _that_ loud, I used the winds to echo what I was saying" Motoko explains sheepishly

"What in the 7 hells of Renkai is going on?!" Ayame demands seething her weapon as well

"Jin, Touya meet Rain and Ayame, Rain, Ayame meet Jin and Touya" Motoko introduces them

"Motoko, did yea' have to pin us soo hard?" Rain complains stretching her back

"Well, you two weren't listening to me before" Motoko points out

"We're sorry but we didn't recognize you before." Rain explains to Jin and Touya

"No biggy really" Jin dismisses it with a wave of his hand "How'd you meet Motoko?"

"Oh! These two are-" Motoko begins when Koenma comes over to them

"Hey, there you are! Come on it is time to go" Koenma hasn't noticed that the girls are with Jin and Touya "What'd you think of the fighters and stuff?" he asks

"Oh, they're not _too_ bad" Motoko nudges Jin playfully

"Yes, my lord, there's a few that could do any kind of **real **harm." Ayame smiles winking at Touya

"Quite a few of them could care less, though" Motoko smiles "You're papa didn't really have an issue for you to take an escort, did he?" she pokes Koenma in the chest "_Milord?_"

"To tell you the truth, sir, any thing that's a real challenge is all competing in the tournament. So I guess no one really cares." Rain calmly states shrugging

"What are you talking about?" Jin whispers to Motoko

"Oh! I'm sorry Jin! Touya! I didn't notice you guys!" Koenma exclaims throwing a glare at the three girls, who in turn all giggle mercilessly "Your team fought extremely well against Yusuke"

**_We'll explain later_** Rain informs them through telepathy

"So Koenma, there's no reason to even baby-sit you. Now, be a good little boy and go into your seat, so you can watch the next fight" Ayame teasingly demands pushing him away

"But the fights are over for today" Koenma explains smiling

"Oh; really?" Motoko turns to Jin who nods "Well then, let's go have some fun!" she giggles grabbing Jin's wrist and leading him into the forest before anyone could say anything

"Should we go after them?" Touya asks unsure

"And spoil her fun? I don't think so…" Ayame wolfishly answers

"Besides we won't be able to find them anyway." Rain explains smiling "It's what we've been training her to do for about two years, _at least_." She explains placing a gentle hand on Touya's arm and leading everyone else to the hotels

"If she gets into any trouble, she'll know what to do," Koenma laughs taking Ayame's arm in his

!$&$ **WITH JIN AND MOTOKO**! $#$&!

"Where are we going, lassie?!" Jin laughs following Motoko

"There's this excellent waterfall I spotted coming over here!" she explains…when they arrive, they both take a quick breather …Motoko sits on a flat rock and Jin remains standing

"So what have you been doing with yourself? And what's all this about baby-sitting Koenma? And calling him _milord_?" Jin demands towering over Motoko (he's only ½ of an inch taller than Motoko)

"Remember the day you and Touya had to leave to start your training program?" she sighs receiving a nod from Jin "Well, Rain and Ayame saw me fighting on the way home, said that 'I was great to be part of their gang'…but they're really a gang of spies! They started to train me and stuff…I'm here besides coming to see you, is to protect Koenma. I was over in the prep rooms to find you and check people that could be a threat" she explains not making eye contact with him "The milord stuff's fun, because the girls and I enjoy teasing him"

"So you've kept yourself busy…." Jin puts it simple smiling sitting next to her

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way" she blinks looking up at him

"…So what do you want to do?" Jin asks after an odd pause

"I don't know," she answers shrugging

"Want to make out?" he asks

"Hell no!" she giggles splashing him in the face with some water…then they hear an agonizing scream "What was that?" she sits up abruptly

"What? I didn't hear anything" Jin blinks at Motoko

Another agonized scream+

"There, did you hear it?" she stands up turning toward the sound

"Nope, lass I think you need your ears checked" Jin pulls her back down

"No, it's coming from over here" she points toward a cave behind the waterfall across the raging river

"Then let's check it out..." he laughs grabbing Motoko's hand and they both fly across the raging river to the cave "What's coming out of it?"

"My student. Now please assist him out of there" an old woman with gray hair, that is shorter than Hiei demands

"Sure, who is it?" Motoko asks placing him against a tree

"Oui! It's Yusuke! What happened to him?" Jin shouts flabbergasted

"He finally went through his final test of my teachings, and that's it" the woman answers crossly

"Grandma I did it, watch Puu for me" Yusuke is so exhausted that he can barely give a sleeping Puu to the woman

"Who are you anyway?" Jin asks watching her get up and begin to leave

"Genkai…you?"

"I'm Motoko"

"Jin…"

"Well I'm going to get something to eat…you coming?" Genkai turns looking at them

"Are we taking him?" Jin points to Yusuke

"Sure I don't care, but he'll need to go straight home then" Genkai leaves Jin and Motoko behind with an unconscious Yusuke (she took Puu)

"Do you know where his room is?" Jin turns to Motoko

"Oddly, yes. Koenma goes in there quite a bit" she explains picking up Yusuke "I'm tired of being around here, lets go" she runs ahead of Jin, smiling

#$& **THE HOTEL…** &&74374343

"Motoko's coming with two other people…one of them's Jin but I don't know the other" Rain announces with her eyes closed

"Sorry we took soo long!" Motoko laughs throwing Yusuke on the sofa

"What happened to YUSUKE?!" Koenma demands

"He had some kind of test…Rain?" she answers turning to the kitchen

"Already being done…" Rain puts her hands on Yusuke's face and meditates

"What's she doing?" Touya whispers

"She's checking to see if she'll need to perform any kind of healing" Ayame whispers

"You do know that there's no reason to whisper? While she's doing this you could be insulting her and she'd never know! It's quite amusing too" Motoko comes in with a cup filled with ice water, and a large supreme pizza (EBD: With all of that gooey cheese…lol)

"Really?" Touya smirks "does she know if anyone's touching her?" he asks while Motoko puts the pizza in the center of a random coffee table (TC: COFFEE?!! WHERE?! EBD: Yo mama,YO!), and begins to put some ice cubes into Yusuke's mouth

"To tell you the truth, I'm not positive; at least we've never tried it before, Touya" Motoko answers his question, still giving Yusuke some ice cubes

"Ok then I'll try touching her…"Touya comes up to Rain while laughing, evilly rubbing his hands together

"Oh, I'm really going to enjoy this" Ayame whispers to Motoko and Jin, just as Touya puts his hands on Rain's butt…

_**+SMACK!!!+**_

"Touya, what in the 7 hells of Renkai do you think you're doing?!" Rain shouts beating the shit out of Touya

"It was an experiment! I didn't think you'd come out of it at the same time!" Touya whines cowering away from her

"Time to depart you guys, there's no more need for us to be here any longer" Ayame gets up and drags Rain out of the room, laughing

"But-?"Jin's confused

"I'm sorry Jin, duty calls" Motoko kisses him and stands back in the shadows waiting for Koenma and out of earshot

"I have a proposition for you boys, how'd you like to become spies? You both have excellent potential." Koenma suggests shaking Touya's and Jin's hand

"That'd be great!" Jin laughs

"Do I get to see more of Rain?" Touya asks slyly

"Well of course! Those three girls are my three top ranking and most trusted spies!" Koenma exclaims laughing when Touya nods vigorously

&#$$!$&$#! #$#&($#&$!$$&

…_And that's when Jin and I began to fall in love …then I was assigned to go on a mission alone…and ended up in this human body_ a 14 year old human girl sighs at the stern (front) of a ship, she has blue-grey eyes, knee length maple-brown hair, wearing a simple short sleeved forest green form fitting shirt, light blue jeans, and sensible tennis shoes

! $#! #! #! # END OF CHAPPY!!! ? (&#

EBD: Ok now everything that you've read, I hope you understand! And I know that Touya's not in character but I thought that this would be funny

SB: SO NO FLAMES!

TC: yes, because our Bunny has confident issues!

KK: Take a guess who the girl is???

Botan: I have no idea+Jumps up and down+

Hiei:.. Morons…

EBD: I know! But it's going to have to wait until the next chappy!!

All but EBD+glare+ it's kind of obvious…

SB: Oh, some random news!

MP: TC shouted death threats at EBD for making her go off this one ride that's called the slingshot or something!

EBD+nods+ Peppers Yeppers! It's was super funny!

TC: Yeppers Peppers!

**Porky the Pig** (don't own): Th- Th- Th- That's All Folks!

MP: Please REVIEW!

EBD: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! It's a talking PIG!! AND HE'S WEARING NO PANTS!!

ALL: u …


	4. New Name, Alicia Smith

EBD: I'm sooo happy+Claps hands joyfully+

TC: . ; You **do** know that we're both stuck in a tree?

EBD: So? What's wrong with that+Innocently blinks+

TC: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THE IDEA OF JUMPING TO PLUTO _AGAIN, _THUS GETTING** YOURSELF STUCK IN A DAMN TREE!!**

EBD: Question, how did _you _get up here?

TC: I climbed up here on a ladder, but…

KK+blushes+ once I got up here I accidentally knocked it over…

EBD: Well… while we're awaiting our knights in shining armor, let's sing a song!

TC & KK+look at each other horrified+…NO!

EBD: YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME, Cod- Fish- Hell Hated- Apple-John? (Renaissance Insults) 'Cause you know that if I wanted to, I could easily jump a few times…+begins standing up+

KK & TC: NO+both pull her back onto the branch+

TC: .; Bunny, I don't really want to fall off this branch…also, you and KK are both getting tired, the sun's going down

KK: Well, at least EBD and I both get enough sleep+Sticks her tongue out at TC+

EBD: Ladies…I'm going to do the disclaimer now….;

KK: but I haven't got to do it yet!

EBD+ignores KK's whining+ I'll most likely _never _own even a character on YYH and I used part of an idea in the **Circle of Magic** series

Actions+

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

Talking

! $#! &#! PAGE BREAK AND OTHER THINGS! #$! #

**CHAPTER 3, New Name, Alicia Smith! &$$#&**

_I should have left Jin a message, but I needed to get away to recover…and think, _14 year old human girl sighs at the stern (front) of a ship, she has blue-grey eyes, knee length maple-brown hair, wearing a simple short sleeved forest green form fitting shirt, light blue jeans, and sensible tennis shoes; she's waiting for the boat to stop docking so she could finally get onto the solid ground of Japan

"Tis sail 'twas the most 'oothest 'ail we've had in a while!" a Jamaican sailor exclaims to his fellow crew mates, receiving nods from everyone (TC: why Jamaican? EBD: Cause when I said it out loud I said it with a Jamaican accent and it sounded cool! TC: u)

The girl chuckled to herself _well, if they had someone like _me_ on board more often, they would travel a lot easier_ thinking to herself while checking out the surrounding area and spotting her "parents" running to greet their daughter, _why on earth did I ever go with the name like Alicia Smith?_ She wonders smiling at her parents

"Hello honey! Oh, we're sorry that we made you leave your friends so quickly!" the girl's mother apologizes while hugging her

"Mom!… Need…Air!" she croaks tapping her mother's shoulder

"Sorry Alicia!" her mom laughs letting her go

"I think you'll like our new home, there's a boy around your age that brings home his friends all the time, and you could be their friends." Her father jokes, cuffing his daughter on the shoulder before grabbing a duffle bag "Are you sure you didn't want to finish the school year in Hawaii with our cousins?"

"No, it would only be harder to leave, and besides I missed you guys" Alicia smiles at her adopted family once more

"We're going to walk home, that way you'll be able to find whatever you need around here" her mother guides her hugging Alicia's shoulders

"Here we are!" the girl's father laughing stepping into an apartment complex, walking up the stairs, going down the hall to the second door to the right, and entering "We've already made up you're room"

"Thanks papa, mama!" Alicia smiles hugging each of her parents, after going into her room to check it out, "Is it alright if I go for a quick walk? I feel as if I'm still on the boat"

"Sure just be back soon. And be careful" her mother warns as Alicia's walking out of the room

_She acts as if I can't protect myself! Oops, I keep forgetting that they both don't know that I can…_Alicia laughs walking into the setting sunlight and looking around _There's that tree I saw that could be excellent cover for me to do a quick check of Japan_ she thinks jumping up in to it with practiced ease, and placing herself safely on a sturdy branch _Winds, please show me all the people that can be a threat to me…_she requests as winds and breezes begin picking up around her, showing her all kinds of images. _Thank you, now please go back to your homes before anyone notices that there's a change in the winds..._After the winds die down she jumps out of the tree she was in, and goes back inside thinking _They couldn't show me any danger…That just means I'll have to look myself…_rounding the corner

"YUSUKE, YOU JERK!" a girl's voice shouts, and then a flying boy with jet-black hair sleeked back wearing blue jeans and a blue jacket with yellow lining smacks into Alicia, knocking her out

"I swear Keiko, those smacks are getting harder every time!" he laughs rubbing his cheek that currently has a bright red hand mark on it; not noticing that he's on top of Alicia

"Yusuke! Get up! You're on someone!" Keiko demands (she's wearing her school uniform)

"Really?!" looking behind him while getting up "Oh, Shit!"

"Who is she?" a girl with bright bubble gum blue hair pulled back into a pony tail, and amethyst colored eyes, emerges out of the apartment across from Alicia's

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Yusuke demands glaring at Botan "I've never seen her before" watching Keiko check her pulse

"Knocked out…I can tell from over here" Botan cheerfully states

"Should we leave her?" Yusuke ask scratching his chin

"Someone can easily take advantage of her, _Yusuke_" Keiko scolds shooting a glare at him

"Also we can't leave her in the middle of the hall way, now can we?" Botan states putting her hands on her hips

"Fine, I get the hint; let's take her into my place so she's 'not harmed'." Yusuke jokes picking Alicia up piggy back style, mumbling under his breathe "She's a lot lighter than you Keiko" following Keiko and Botan into the apartment

"What was that Yusuke?" Keiko crossly demands once Yusuke puts his burden down

"Nothing…"

"Who's the girl?" a boy with red length hair, emerald eyes wearing a purple school uniform asks from a chair

"Yusuke knocked her out… so we don't know" Keiko glares again at Yusuke

"Botan, don't you think they make a good couple?" the red head whispers with a hint of laughter in his voice

"Yeppers Peppers; Kurama!" Botan giggles at Yusuke's and Keiko's quarreling, then looks at the girl, "She's stirring, you guys!"

"…" Alicia takes a look around while standing up "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she freaks after a second, doing a quick, unnoticed look at her surroundings… "So you mean he knocked me out by accident?" Alicia asks after introductions had been made, and the story on how she got into the apartment

"Yep,"

"Oh! Hello little one! What's your name?" Alicia smiles down at a little blue creature with a little ruffle of black hair at the top lands on her lap

"PUU!"

"Puu! You're supposed to stay hidden when we have company!" Keiko shouts shocked

"Keiko, don't yell at him he didn't do anything wrong. He probably grew lonely. Didn't you?" Alicia smiles down at Puu

"You're not afraid of him?" Kurama calmly asks

"No, should I be?" Alicia stiffly demands alarm showing in her eyes…"I mean, he's _so_ cute!"

"No. Not in the least. It's just that most people are terrified of him." Botan explains

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. Thank you for your kindness." Alicia bows good-bye and leaves

"She's different…" a little guy with tall black hair that's sticking straight up walks out of the bathroom

"Hiei…HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN THERE?!" Yusuke demands earning himself a glare from Hiei

_They do seem nice to strangers…_Alicia thinks flopping down onto her bed with a sigh_ But Yusuke and Shiuchi…they're strong…why didn't I sense them earlier? And I can tell they're both some kind of demon, it's just in this form I can't smell as well. They must have lowered their energy patterns…Puu, I recognize that name, but from where, same thing with that Yusuke kid? And Botan, I believe that I've seen her around Koenma's palace, so why is one of the _**dead**_with the _**living**_? Oh well, I'm not going to fret about that, I'm looking for _him_, I'm _**not**_ going to let _him_ get away with killing my birth _**mother **_and_** Jacqueline** Alicia yawns drifting off to sleep (Kurama told her his human name)

NEXT DAY! #$$#!#$#!!!#$()()()(&

_Boring, BoRiNg, BORING!_ Alicia's not paying attention in class (History class)

Ding, ding, ding+ (The signal for the end of class) _saved by the bell!_

"Keiko! Can I ask you something?" Alicia shouts running to catch up with her

"What do you need, Alicia?" she asks blinking at her sudden appearance

"Do you know where I can find the library?" she pants

"OH! It's just down the street" Keiko points walking out of the school building with her "Do you need any help?" she asks

"No, I can go from there, thanks so much, Keiko!" Alicia runs off toward the library

**!$#! &#! 2 YEARS LATER!!#!#$&!!!#!&**

It's a cloudy day…(EBD: dum, DuM, DUM!! TC: Shut UP!) 

Alicia and Kurama are both walking to Alicia's home from the library, and Alicia now is wearing braids through out her hair with six different colored ties at the bottom

"I'm dead serious, Alicia! You're the only one who can keep up with my reading pace!" he laughs

"I bet that if we look hard enough we could find as least _one _heavy reader." She suggests giggling, by now she's met the whole YYH Gang and has become good friends with them

"Well, I guess we'll have to start going to the library near my house" Kurama shrugs (they both just finished reading the entire library) meeting Alicia's laughing eyes just an inch lower than his; and that's when they loose it and begin to crack up, not even releasing that they're being followed

"Is that her?" a female's voice whispers

"Yes…that's defiantly her scent" another female's voice impatiently answers, "Can we grab her, _now_? Her companion doesn't look like he could do much!"

"Yes, now" the first female sighs

"Tomorrow at ten I'll meet you at your place to show you my library, okay?" Kurama asks just as a familiar female neko and kitsune demon, both grab Alicia, unnoticed

"SHUICHI!" Alicia manages to free her mouth to raise the alarm (she was never informed about Kurama)

"Hold on, try to remain calm, Alicia!" Kurama shouts as he follows them thinking. _What do those demons want with her?_

"Like there's nothing else I can do?" she demands irritably

"Kurama, what's got your tail on fire?" Yusuke asks seeing him running by

"Alicia was just kidnapped by a neko and kitsune demon!" he answers

"Oh…" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Puu, Yukina and Keiko all follow Kurama

"Rain, witch her, we're going to need to talk to her after these guys. Also I'm tired of her thrashing about, calling out for her _new_ friends." Ayame whispers stopping in the middle of a park, and facing their pursers drawing her sword

"Tsk! What do you guys want?" Rain demands after placing Alicia behind her and Ayame, (411 Alicia's' just kind of gazing into space, not twitching a muscle)

"Hand over Alicia! She's done nothing wrong!" Yusuke demands getting ready for a fight

"Alicia?" Ayame begins to laugh at the name "Oh! You've gotta tell me, Alicia what?"

"Shhh, don't Ayame! Something must have happened for her to give up her name!" Rain whispers whipping out her swords, and then turning back to their pursers, "She's coming with us. It took us 16 _years_ to track her down, we're not about to hand her over so easily!"

"What do you mean by that?" Hiei quickly demands

"Wait a minute? You never _knew_?! Oh, she's _good_…Rain ask her why she hasn't told anyone about her _true_ identity, wont you?" Ayame wolfishly laughs at the YYH gang's facial expressions

"Fine by me…think she'll recognize us at all?" she laughs kneeling to Alicia and placing a hand on her shoulder

"Well if she doesn't, I'll be more than happy to jog her memory for her; and I can also whip her back into shape!" Ayame laughs raising her sword to Yusuke, warning him to stay where they are, or Alicia will get it

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! COMING UP, WITH NO WARNING AT ALL, I SWEAR!" Alicia rants off until Rain sighs and places her hands on her mouth

_**Do you go by the name Motoko Kurama? And do you remember us?**_

**_Maybe…_**she innocently responses

Sighing Rain turns her back on Alicia, allowing her to be unfrozen, and turns back to Ayame "She's not going to be easy, Ayame" she whispers

"Oh? Really? Well at least she remembers _some_ of her training" Ayame growls turning her sword to Alicia instead of the YYH gang

"Why do you want her?!" Yusuke demands getting the two girls' attention while Kurama sneaks around them and grabs Alicia "She's done nothing!"

"This doesn't deal with you, Yusuke" Rain whispers as annoyance begin to creep into her voice

"_Now_ can I just make these people leave us be?" Ayame whines raising her swords into a fighter's stance

"Ok…I suppose so" Rain sighs, as she also gets ready for a fight, while Yusuke's preparing his spirit gun

"Quiet, Alicia! It's me, Shuichi!" Kurama whispers trying to keep her from thrashing in his grip "Stay still! They'll notice us, if you keep thrashing around like this!" demands

"_Let me go_! I'm not going to allow any of this useless fighting! Someone will get hurt!" she knocks him out of his grip by transforming into a familiar kitsune demon with an curious shade of emerald green eyes, a silver kitsune tail and ears, along with hazelnut tresses that are standing on end with electricity running threw it, about Jin's height but ½ an inch shorter "I'm so sorry, but I _couldn't_ tell you" she then turns to face the battle field just as Yusuke's firing his spirit gun, "Crap! I hate being rushed into things!" she growls running her claws threw her hair and throwing all of her lighting around Ayame and Rain for a strong shield for them, that deflects Yusuke's attack right back at him

"Ayame! _Look_, she doesn't want to us all to die!" Rain jokes spotting Motoko quietly transforming back into Alicia and leaving with Kurama, all threw the lighting shield, a sheathing their weapons

"Oh _my_…"Botan's arrived on her oar "Looks like you've already met -"

"Botan, why were we just bombarded by Yusuke?" Rain demands walking towards her once the shield is gone

"Because I haven't told them yet" she simply replies rubbing the back of her head

"Oui!" Ayame shouts clenching her fists

**_Ayame, calm down. Give Botan a chance to explain everything_** Rain uses her telepathy calming her friend down

"Yusuke, this is Rain and Ayame, they're to help you track down a weather mistress named Motoko. She's being hunted by a pair of ruthless demons. Find her, and you'll most certainly find her pursuers. She's to be taken straight to Spirit World." Botan explains their mission

"Why do we have to work with _them_?" Yusuke glares at Ayame

"Because we're the one's that taught her what she knows…but she's improved, hasn't _she,_ Ayame?" Rain explains with pride

"Yeah, I guess" she grins closing her eyes and taking on a human shape wearing Yusuke's school uniform, while Rain take's on a human shape wearing Kurama's uniform "See, she disappeared on a mission that Koenma secretly assigned her"

"That was _16 years ago_, we've tracked her down to the human world, and we did have her, Motoko's scent was reeking on that girl _Alicia_" Rain explains "We took her, because we know Motoko won't let harm come to her friends, no matter what. Besides, we're the only ones that know what she truly looks and smell like"

"You know that lighting shield that protected us? That's _her_ work" Ayame points grinning

"You haven't even been in Japan for a week, and you've already tracked that girl down?! You're good..." Botan laughs looking around "Where's Kurama?"

"He left with Alicia; probably to make sure she won't be kidnapped, again" Rain grins

"Well, let's just go over to my house, it looks like it might rain" Yusuke suggests; everyone agrees and they all start heading down to the apartment complex

! #$&

"Alicia, who are you?" Kurama states sitting down on a chair next to the eating table (all in the kitchen), with a mug of steaming hot tea in his hand, facing her

Sighing, Alicia reluctantly answers "I guess you guys would have found out sooner or later; Ok, here's the story. Rain and Ayame are the two that taught me almost everything that I know in the spying business. I work for cute little Koenma, you see. And don't play dumb; I know you work with Yusuke on some of his missions, because I've seen you with him at the castle. Anyways, I decided to take an unannounced vacation from the spying world and came into the human world. Of course I had to take on a human shape; I planted myself into an adoption agency, and scared off the parents that I didn't wish to go home with when I was a small human girl. My real name is Motoko, right Yoko?" Motoko grins at Kurama's dumbstruck face "You know it took me a few days to figure out who you were…"

"How did you find out?" he demands

#$$&#& $&&$!$!#$$$#& END OF CHAPPY!!

EBD+still stuck in the tree+ I'm getting hungry!! Ooooo! An acorn+Begins to eat it+

TC: .; I really don't have the heart to tell her that's _not_ an acorn…

KK: Yep… Even I don't have the heart…+shakes her head+

EBD+spazes out + How will I be able to update if I can't eat anything?!!

TC: That's all you're worried about?!!

EBD+looks innocent+ Well I've gotten myself stuck in worse for far longer…though this is the second time I've been stuck with someone… Anyway! I've learned not to be too worried about much!

KK+slyly looks at EBD+ Who else have you been stuck with?

EBD: ; ummm… well REVIEW TO GET US OUT OF THIS TREE, PLEASE!!

TC: You're not getting off the hook **that** fast…


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm very very sorry about not updating…On top of work…(which is like my own personal hell at the moment), I've getting ready to go basic training. I'm also trying to square everything away for when I leave. I'll try to update on my Ouran X Wallflower crossover, and my Covenant stories once or twice more….if someone wants to take over the Ouran X Wallflower just message me…I honestly wasn't planning it to be such a big hit! :o

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and being very patient with me….  When I get done , hopefully I'll have some time to update one or two of my stories.

OH!! My YYH and Inuyasha fics are being rewritten…I've been editing them a lot lately, hoping for some kind of inspiration for something :S


End file.
